kagome and the purple attic
by mysterous sweety
Summary: kagome and sango are looking around her grampas creepy house, what will they find or what will find them!
1. do we have to go

grampa's is always so boring, or is it !?!

ok this story is a bit random but hope yall like it!

- i do not own inuyasha but i do in my dreams wait uy ou didnt hear that ok! ( laughs nervously)

Chapter 1 (Gramp's House)

" Kagome! Hurry up! Were going to be late to grandpa's house!" Her kid brother Souta yelled at her from down stairs. Today was the day

that Kagome and her family were going to visit him at his very old house, well actually it was more like a mansion, their were still some rooms

she had never been in, she didn't like his house though, she thought it was creepy. She lazily got up and dressed then she sulked as she sat in

the back seat of the car with her ipod ear phones hanging loosely in her ears.

* * *

"Mmooommm why do we have to stay for a whole month, grampa's house is going to be sooo boring!" she whined. "We are staying for a 

while because your grampa gets lonely by himself in that big house, it will be over before you know it and plus I told you that Sango and her

brother Kohaku could come, were going to pick them up now, and hey you might actually have lots of fun ok, so I don't want to here another

word about it understood" her mom said sternly. "Yes mama" she said heatedly as she frowned and folded her arms staring out the window

listening to her music aimlessly till they reached her best friends house. As they turned on her street they saw her and her brother waiting on

there porch with all their stuff, once Kagome's mom pulled up they hopped in and they were off again. "Hey Kagome aren't you excited"

Sango asked as she looked at Kagome's frowning face staring out the window, she was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear her. "Kagome!",

Sango said again as she waved her hands in front of her face, "huh", Kagome said coming out of her daze, "oh sorry Sango I was just thinking

about how boring this trip is going to be" Kagome said dully. Sango sadly looked at her friend "hey cheer up Kagome it won't be that bad, at

least I'm here so I know it won't be that boring", she said trying to cheer up her friend. Kagome just shrugged and looked back out the

window. Sango shook her head and put in her ipod ear phones to drown out the sound of Kagome's and her little brothers noise (their also

best friends).

* * *

They arrived at Grampa's house a few hours later. The outside of the house was huge! ; Along with the endless fields of sun flowers and 

forest. There were vines with pretty pink little blossoms growing up the side of the mansion and lots of colorful trees, one even had a tire

swing in it; even though the place looked old it was beautiful! Kagome, Sango, Souta, and Kohaku just stared in awe, Kagome had only been

to her Grampa's a few times when she was younger but she didn't remember it being so pretty. She started to cheer up a little "hey maybe it

wont be that bad she thought aloud" at that very second a huge gray cloud floated overhead and rain started to pour. "I spoke to soon" she

said with a flat look, they hurried inside. "Dad, were here" her mom called once they were all standing inside. "Ahh I see you are, oh and we

have extras" said Grampa as he greeted them at the door. "It's good to see you again dad, oh and this is Sango and her little brother Kohaku,

their Kagome and Souta's friends, they will also be staying if that's ok with you" mom said in a cheery voice. Of course that's ok, it's nice to

meet you both, oh and look at my grandson and my granddaughter you both are getting so big, and Kagome your turning into a fine young

woman I see "he complimented. "Grampa I'm 17" she said rudely, "Kagome don't speak to your grandfather that way" her mom said sternly,

"yes mama" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Its ok" her grandfather replied, "ok now who wants to here about the history of the

house?" he asked excitedly, "That's are cue to leave", Kagome whispered to Sango. "Umm no thanks Grampa I wanted to show Sango

around "she said as she grabbed Sango's hand and quickly rushed up the spiraling stair case to their rooms.

"Hey!" Sango said once they got there, "I wanted to hear about the house!" "Trust me Sango it's boring, he just go's on and on plus I wanted

to go exploring with you, come on!" she said as soon as they had finished unpacking, she grabbed her hand and lead her throughout the house

after a few hours they stopped on the second floor. "Wow I forgot how big this place is" Kagome said trying to catch her breathe. "Hey

where do those stairs lead to "Sango asked curiously? "Oh this stairs lead to the third floor but none of us ever go up there, in fact we have

never even been on the third level of the house because it is so dark and creepy and their was never any light even when the sun was out. You

see this house was built in like the 17 or 18 hundreds and before my grampa bought this house no one would buy it, we don't know why

though". "We should so go and see what's up their" Sango said excitedly, "umm let me think… no I'm not going up their, its too creepy"

Kagome said sarcastically. "**Your just chicken"** Sango taunted , "**I am not**" Kagome said boldly, "ok then prove it, go up their with me",

Kagome thought about it , "well ok but lets get something to eat and get some flash lights first ok", "ok" she replied and they headed back

down stairs to eat.


	2. purple?

grampa's is always so boring, or is it !?!

ok this story is a bit random but hope yall like it!

- i do not own inuyasha but i do in my dreams wait uy ou didnt hear that ok! ( laughs nervously)

Chapter 2 (Purple?)

The girls crept slowly up the spiraling creaky old stair well; their flashlights shining brightly threw the thick dust. "Sango it's kind of creepy up

here" Kagome said eyeing a rather large cob web that was above her head. "Come on its not that bad" Sango said a little nervous herself but still

excited. As the light shined around the old room, Sango's flashlight light hit the wall and she saw a glint of purple reflect of a wall. "Kagome shine

your light over here with mine" Sango instructed her. As there light shone together they both gasped as the purple crystal that seemed to cover all

the walls accept for the very last one that was covered by a giant dusty old mirror hit there eyes. "My god Kagome, this place is ... is..." Sango

stuttered "Gorgeous!" Kagome breathlessly finished for her, "yeah" Sango said still mesmerized by the walls. "Hey Kagome look there are old

trunks up here Sango said after she had finally pulled her eyes away from the walls and noticing them sitting there covered in a think layer of dust

and cobwebs up against one of the walls. They walked over to get a closer look. "Wow this looks really old" Sango said bending down and

dusting off one them, "Duh they've been up here for like forever" Kagome said sarcastically, Sango just rolled her eyes as she tried to open the

giant chest, but had no suck luck. "Just like I thought, rusted" she said a bit peeved. All of a sudden from out of nowhere they heard a faint

growl. The hair on both of there necks stood on end as they jumped up. "What the hell was that?!" Sango asked now more afraid then Kagome.

"How the hell am I suppose to know!?" Kagome said in panic. They shined there lights around the room looking for the source of the noise,

there backs were turned to each other. All of a sudden a bright light hit Kagome's eyes, "hey Sango, can you shine your light out of my face

please it's blinding". "What are you talking about, my back is facing yours" Sango said, and she turned around to figure out what her friend was

talking about, when she turned around she stood there frozen in place seeing where the light was coming from. "Ka-go-me" Sango said slowly

like she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked looking around worriedly, and then she saw it. "What the hell is that?"

Kagome whispered. They were looking at the mirror which was now shining brightly because of a swirling yellow light. "Let's get the fuck out of

here!" Kagome screamed but before she could turn and run Sango grabbed her arm, keeping her from making her escape. "Wait Kagome, look

it's so pretty, hey look, I think something is coming out of it" she said still in her daze. "No, come on Sango!" Kagome screamed, she was almost

crying in fear. The swirling lights got brighter and the roaring of the winds from the whirling lights was blowing the girls clothes and hair around as

2 tiny bright figures came through the glass portal , then all the swirls of lights stopped and everything became silent and dark accept for there

flashlights that were shining on the ground at there feet. Kagome had quit her struggles and was now too shocked to even move. Seeing as

everything stayed quiet for a few seconds she got some courage from god knows were and slowly lifter her arm and shined her light over at the

wall. "Oh my god!" she said, her eyes the size of basketballs.


	3. can we keep them please

- i dont own inuyasha , oh well

Chapter 3(can we keep them please!)

There so cute Sango said walking around Kagome to get a better look. There in front of the mirror lay two very small

cute puppies that were sleeping on the floor. There was a silver puppy, and a puppy whose fur was so black it made it

look purple. Sango care fully went over and picked one up. Sango what are you doing, they could have rabies or

something, besides don't you find it a little weird that two puppies just walked through a mirror? Kagome hissed at

her. But there so cute and look there sleeping, come on lets take them down stairs, I bet there hungry Sango said

basically ignoring what her friend had said. Kagome sighed fine but ya know this is like really weird right, since when

do dogs walk through glass god you're acting like this just happens everyday, shut up already and help me, here you

carry the silver one ok, be careful, don't wake them up Sango said already making her way back down the stairs. Fine

Kagome said as she carefully started to pick the puppy up, scared that if he woke he would bite her, which he didn't

he just started to drool and snore lightly. Awe she said sweetly as she quietly carried it down stairs.

* * *

"Hey mom, look what we found in the attic" Kagome said once they had reached the kitchen. What is it honey her

mom called out as she wiped her hands on her apron. Her mother gasped as the girls walked into the room holding

two sleeping puppies in there arms. "How did you find dogs in the attic?" she asked them looking stunned at the two

very grimy looking girls. Well Sango said in a matter of fact voice we went up there and all of a sudden the mi… what

Sango is trying to say is they were just lying up there when we got there Kagome said purposely cutting her off, Sango

just glared at her. Umm ok well what are you guys going to do with them she asked kindly ignoring the fact she knew

they were lying. Can we keep them Sango asked with out thinking, umm well that's not really my decision, its

Grampa's and your parents, if you ask them and they say yes, and if you take them to the vet to make sure their

healthy then I don't really see a reason why you couldn't keep them she said cheerfully. Ok thanks mom Kagome said

as the girls started heading back up the stairs to get to their room.


	4. wakey wakey

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

chapter 4( wakey wakey)

Kagome and Sango walked in to their room, and set the both of the still sleeping puppies on one of the twin sized beds, before they

both sat on the other twin sized bed right beside it, just staring at the puppies, one was still snoring. Kagome sighed, and crossed

her arms, "so, when do you think they'll wake up?" she asked, she didn't really know what to do, "things like this just aren't normal"

she thought to herself. "Umm I don't know, but I hope it's soon because I want to play with them, they sure are cute" Sango

replied hopefully. "Umm Sango we haven't really discussed this yet, but what if there's something weird about them, I mean besides

the fact they can walk through glass" Kagome said nervously. "Oh come on Kagome , quit worrying there just cute little puppies,

what could they possibly do?" Sango asked, at that one of the puppies started to stir. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, "oh

god, please don't let them be evil things" she whispered to herself, the silver puppy peered up at her with sleepy eyes, it yawned

cutely before cocking its head to the side in confusion as it stared at them, before it all of a sudden started nudging the other puppy

in the side with its face to wake it up. Sango gasped, 'did you see that, he's so smart" she said, her eyes the size of saucers as she

stared at them. The black puppy started to stir, but then lazily went back to sleep, the silver puppy seemed annoyed because it kept

on nudging the puppy till it fell off the bed, Sango and Kagome giggled. The black puppy now fully awake from the surprise of

hitting the ground looked around curiously, he wobbly stood up and waddled around, before sango walked over and picked him up

causing him to yip in surprise, and bringing him back over to the bed, and placed him next to the puppy that was now staring at

Kagome contently. Kagome just stared back, mesmerized by the puppies amazing gold molten amber eyes, "Whoa, Sango come

here, look at its eyes" she said not turning her gaze away from him. Sango looked over to see what her friend was talkimg about,

and gave a little gasp, "there so cute!" she cooed, "hey look at this ones eyes, there blue and purple" she said turning back to the

black puppy. After a few more seconds of animal staring at human and human staring at animal Sango got bored, "hey Kagome, this

is great and all but I'm going to go take a shower" she said moving off the bed Kagome quickly grabbed her arm a look of

nervousness and desperation on her face, "you cant just leave me in here with both of them" she hissed. Sango just rolled her

eyes , "you'll be fine they haven't done anything to us yet so why would they after I leave, here look if it makes you feel any better

ill take the black one in there with me", at this the black puppy perked up its ears, but it went unnoticed by the two girls, "ok that

cool I guess" she agreed, "hey I guess ill change into my night clothes while I wait, hey dont take so long i need a shower too, I

mean look at our clothes" she said wrinkling up her nose as her friend went over and picked up the little lab puppy and started

toward the bathroom that was connected to their room "ok and yeah i knoww what ya mean" she said looking down at her clothes

before shutting the door behind her.

(fun with the crew)

- inuyasha- what the fuck! you made me a puppy! i dont want to be a dumb puppy!

- sweety- oh shut up you cute puppy you at least your in the story, hmm if yoour so un grateful maybe ill just replace you with that

sexy half brother of yours(smiles evily)

- miroku- hey i agreeith sweety inuyasha and look on the bright side im gonna get to see sango naked! (starts to drool)

-sango runs away to hide from sweety and miroku

- seshy- hey what about me

-inuyasha -no one cares about you loser fluffy , sweety obviuosly likes me so much better than you!

- seshy growls evilly before he and inu get in a huge fist fight

- everyone else- stupid dog demons!

--- hope your enjoying my stories my sweetys---


	5. strange voices

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

chapter5 ( strange voices)

Kagome, sighed and laid down on her stomach on her bed, grabbing a magazine off the night stand. After a few minutes she got bored, she glanced over to see the

silver puppy sitting on the other bed daydreaming, "hey puppym do you think she's going to take a long time?" Kagome asked boredly as she went back to looking at

her magazine knowing she wasnt going to get an answer. "Actually, she probably will considering how badly she smelled, and it wasn't that bright of an idea to let

Miroku go in there with her, he's a big enough perv as it is" she heard a masculine voice reply. For a second she stopped breathing, and her hair stood on end. She

glanced over her magazine and stared at the puppy in shock, "no it couldn't have been, my mind must be playing tricks on me or something" she thought to herself, "did

you just speak to me?" she asked dumbly, the puppy gave doggish smirk but remained silent, "yep, my mind must have been just playing tricks on me then, I mean

dogs cant talk" she said now calming down, and looking back at her magazine. "Who else would I be talking to idiot" she heard the voice say, and actually saw the

word idiot come out of the puppy's mouth. She looked at him in horror, and then she gave a shrilling scream and ran out into the hall way.

* * *

Sango was enjoying her shower; they had had a long day, and had gotten very dirty. The black puppy sat on the rug staring up at the shadow of the girl, drooling

slightly, it was very peaceful in the room, all of a sudden both heard a ear cracking scream. Sango burst out the shower and into the room Kagome upon hearing her

friend's shrill, "where are you?" she called in panic after hearing her friend scream, neither her, or the puppy were in the room. She was about to go look for her, but

remembered that she had no clothes on, so she quickly got dressed, and then rushed into the bathroom to take the black puppy with her on the search. She found him

passed out on the rug, I guess the sight of her nakedness was more than he could handle. She carefully picked up the puppy and cradled him to her chest as she ran

down the hallway searching her friend. "Kagome where are you?" she said nervously walking around the halls, all of a sudden as she was walking past a closet

Kagome jumped out flinging herself onto Sango, half scaring the day lights out of her. The girl was holding on tightly, crying and shaking slightly, she looked as though

she had just seen a ghost. "Kagome, what's wrong , tell me why did you scream like that? you scared the living day lights out of me!", "Sango...the...the…puppy...it

talked!" She studard stupidly. Sango looked down at her friend confused, "umm Kagome, I hate to break it to you but animals cant talk, maybe you were just

hallucinating", "No I was not!" Kagome argued back. At that Kagome's mom Grampa, little brother, and Kohaku could all be seen running towards the two girls.

"What's wrong?" her mom asked frantically, "grandchild, are you all right, did the demons get you?" "Yeah sis you ok, you screamed like you were in a horror movie",

"yeah" Kohaku agreed, they all waited for an answer. "The... the...dog", Kagome studard again. "Yes dear, what about the dogs, did they try to bite you or

something?" "No, the … the silver one……it spoke to me" she whispered. They all looked at her as if she had grown another head , "umm Kagome, what are you

talking about, dogs cant speak English sweetie" her mom said putting a reassuring arm on her shoulder, Kagome shrugged it off "no , it did, I swear , I can even tell

you what it said. Ok I was laying on my bed, and I asked the puppy if he thought Sango would take a long time in the shower, but ya know it was a mindless question

since I knew he wouldn't answer back, but then I heard him say 'Actually she probably will considering how badly she smelled, and it wasn't the bright of an idea to

let Miroku go in there with her, he's a big enough perv as it is", at this Sango frowned. Kagome kept on explaining" and then I thought I was losing my mind so like a

dummy I asked if he was talking to me, and at first I didn't get a reply, but then when I went back to reading my magazine, I heard him say 'who else would I be

talking to idiot', and that's why I screamed", everybody was listening carefully as she finished explaining the story. "Umm Kagome, maybe your just really tired, why

don't you get some rest ok sweetie", her mom said patting her shoulder before walking away giggling at her daughter's unbelievable story. Everybody else didn't have

as much decency as her mom, and were almost rolling on the floor in laughter as they walked away, "good one sis" her brother said as they headed down the stairs,

Kagome glared at them all. "Why would I lie about something like this, I know what I saw" she said under her breath, Sango heard her though, and she sighed "hey

Kagome maybe it was just a bad dream" Sango said as she started walking back towards there room.

* * *

When Sango closed the door behind her Kagome noticed at the other end of the hall sat the puppy staring at her, she froze slightly, "maybe Sango was right" she

thought to herself rubbing her eyes slowly, trying to make sure she wasn't imagining this , when she reopened her eyes the puppy was only about 10 feet from her still

staring at her. At this Kagome started to freak out, "how the hell did this thing end up in front of me, stop playing with my mind, I know dogs cant speak English!"

Kagome screamed at the puppy. The puppy didn't look startled at all, it just cocked its head to the side, "meow" the puppy said sounding exactly like a cat, at this

Kagome eyes looked like they would pop out of her head, then the puppy oink like a pig, cockle doodle do like a rooster, ribit like a frog, quaked like a duck, and by

the time it started yodeling Kagome had passed out. "Aha, I knew kagome wasn't lieing, she never lies" sango said pointing an acusing funger at the puppy who was

sitting beside her passed out friend. The puppy turned around giving her big innocent eyes "oh don't even try to pull that crap with me, I saw you buddy" sango said

putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, so ya caught me, big deal" said the teenage boy voice from the dog. "Who are you, what are you, how did you and the other dog

get here, why did you scare kagome that way, and this is so weird to be having a conversation with a dog" sango said leaning aginst the wall for support her head was

spinning slightly from all the excitement. The puppy just rolled his eyes, "the names inuyasha, and my friends name is Miroku , we both came through the portal like

you saw duh, though im not exactly sure why were here, anyways I am a half demon but a curse was put upon me and my friend in out world, and we are forced to

stay dogs accept for on new moons and are birthdays, we can both speak any language of anything in the universe, I was just having a little fun with your friend, and if

you think its weird to talk to a dog, well its weird for me because I've never even seen an actual human until now, humans are stupider than i thought they would be"

the puppy said walking towards her. "Ok so well yeah, that's interesting and all, but we can talk some more later, I'm going to go help Kagome, you go back in the

room and wait , hey and make sure you never speak to Kagome's family or my brother, they would just freak out ok" She said as she walked over to her friend, "feh,

yeah whatever" Inuyasha said as he waddled back into the room, Sango just shook her head as she knelt next to her friend. "Kagome, Kagome wake up, are you

ok?" she said shaking her friend lightly. The girl stirred before jumping to her feet and looking around as though looking for a monster she had just seen a second ago,

after a few seconds she calmed and rubbed her temples, "wow that was a weird dream, I dreamt that the dog was yodeling, how odd is that", Sango giggled slightly,

"umm Kagome you weren't dreaming , the dog was yodeling, and you were right all along, here come on , let me introduce you to Inuyasha , and Miroku" she said

grabbing her friends hand and dragging her to there room.


	6. teasing isn't nice

Kagome and Sango are just about to start high school what adventures await them there.

Enjoy!!!

- I do not own inuyasha but a girl can wish

chapter6( teasing isn't nice)

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Inuyasha and Miroku" Sango said pointing to the two puppies, Inuyasha stared at the two girls' bordly before returning to his day

dreaming, and Miroku was still asleep from earlier. "Umm yeah this is a little weird" Kagome said nervously rubbing the back of her head, Inuyasha rolled his amber

eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, you still need to apologize to Kagome" Sango said sternly as she took a seat on her bed next to Miroku's sleeping form. "Fine, I'm sorry that you

got scared of nothing, and are all wimpy wench" he said, instead of being surprised by his talking again, Kagome became infuriated, "how dare you, you stupid dog! I

am not wimpy, its just it's not everyday an animal talks to you ya know" she argued back, "feh, whatever" Inuyasha said lying down. Sango just rolled her eyes at the

two, "Inuyasha, quit being so rude, your bothering miss sango" a sleepy male voice said, "oh look, sleeping pervy is finally awake" Inuyasha joked sarcasticly, "umm

Inuyasha, that was weak, and don't try to sweet talk me you perv, I know that you saw me naked, if you weren't so little id rip your tail right off" sango said fuming,

"feh, don't just blame him, you're the idiot that put him in there with you" Inuyasha scolded. "Hey, umm it's Inuyasha, right?" kagome said nevously, feeling a little

akward to be talking to dogs all of a sudden, "what do you want wench" he answered rudely, kagome's brow furrowed, "how old are you, and Miroku actually, I

mean in human years" she giggled at the end. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "im about 100 in hayou years, but in human years im only 18, miroku is also 18, gotta problem

with that bitch" . "I was just askin a freakin question!you don't have to call me a bitch , my name is kagome understand ka..go..me!" she yelled at him. "Kagome" she

heard her mother's voice and a knock on the door, "is everything ok in there, im coming in". Sango quickly gave Inuyasha and miroku looks that said "if you say

anything ill strangle you to death" glares before turning to smile at her friend's mom. "What up with all the screaming girls, are you not getting along". "Umm uh well …

um were, were just arguing about.. what outfits to get for the puppies when we go to the store later, I said dresses and sango said red and purple bow ties, but I think

well just get both" Kagome lied, but likeing her idea in the proccess, "it would be a good way to get Inuyasha back for calling me names" she thought to herself

smirking evilly. The face on Inuyasha and Miroku's little puppy faces was priceless, sango smirked also," yeah kagome that is a great idea we came up with, we will

do that tomorrow when we take the dogs for walks". "But I thought they were male puppies" kagome's mom argued arching her brow, "nope, they couldn't be farther

from it mom" kagome replied smiling brightly, earning a cute little growl from Inuyasha and a annoyed twitching eye from Miroku, kagome's mom giggled, "well id be

happy to take you girls to the store in the morning, im going to go get dinner started now, you girls play nice" mrs.hagarshi said as she turned and left the girls room

closing the door behind her. Once the girls were sure that kagome's mom was down the hall they busted out laughing, "ladies, it wasn't that funny" Miroku said

annoyed, "it wasn't funny at all ya dumb bitches" Inuyasha said still growling, "sure it wasn't little inu, but it obviously was, or me and sango wouldnt be laughin now

would we" kagome taunted. "Hey, I can prove I m not little what so ever ok, I got balls" Inuyasha assured, sango was now rolling on the floor she was laughing so

hard, "im sorry Inuyasha, but if you remember you look like a 4 week old puppy, I doubt you have much of anything, plus you're a dog so that's just gross" kagome

said laughing all the harder. Inuyasha was now fully growling, he jumped off the bed with a thump and went into the closet, some force shutting the door behind him.

"Aww, I think we hurt little inu's feelings, well serves him right for calling me and you a bitch, hey how did he close the door like that without touching it?" kagome asked finally calming down. "Well miss

kagome, when we get emotional enough we get powers, there not that strong though? Miroku answered as he was meditating, trying not to get angry from the girls

hurtful words.

* * *

"Hey miss kagome, can I talk to you privately please?" Miroku asked, "umm sure" kagome replied picking him up off the bed and setting him on the bathroom counter

closing the door behind her. "Miss kagome, me and Inuyasha have been dogs most of our lives, and to be honest its been quite humiliating , I don't really care to

discuss how it happened , but maybe Inuyasha will tell you one day, but for right now you might want to lay off with the jokes. Me and Inuyasha are technicly men and

we really don't need you making more fun of are masculinity then we already feel everyday looking like this, and I know Inuyasha seems kind of mean, but he;s a

really good guy when you get to know him, look im not sure if sango's told you or not but me and Inuyasha turn back to our normal selves or our birthdays and on a

full moon he turns human, lucky bastard, anyways, are birthdays are coming up in a few weeks, so how about you not say anything else about the whole puppy thing

till you see us for ourselves ok?" Miroku explained. "Sure Miroku, im sorry about earlier, once Inuyasha cools down ill apologize, come on" kagome said picking him

back up and leaving the bathroom setting him on sango's bed next to her now sleeping form. Once Miroku was also asleep kagome headed over to the closet.

"Inuyasha" she whispered knocking on the door. "Go the fuck away" she heard his voice say back, "hey Inuyasha, I just wanted to say im sorry for the stuff I said

earlier" she said honestly, "hey would you like to go for a walk with me, we could talk" , "feh no, now go away", "well ok, but im leaving in like 15 minutes after I get

cleaned up someone, meet me by my door if you change your mind".


End file.
